


Dirty Blood Magic

by FearlessUntamed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Dark Magic, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Minor Character Death, Tragic Romance, Uagadou (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessUntamed/pseuds/FearlessUntamed
Summary: Il lui avait brisé le cœur, alors elle lui avait brisé le cou.La mort avait toujours été présente dans la vie de Mrs. Zabini. Avec le temps, elle était devenue son alliée.





	1. Amara

**Author's Note:**

> Courte histoire (trois chapitres) sur le personnage de Mrs. Zabini, qui a toujours éveillé ma curiosité. Bonne lecture !

**I. Amara**

«  _Les hommes tomberont à tes pieds._ » déclara la voix rocailleuse de Nana, résonnant dans ses oreilles.

La peau ridée de Nana brillait d'une manière presque irréelle devant le feu crépitant. Ses pas, rythmés, évoluaient au son des percussions. Amara observa sa grand-mère avec fascination. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle rejoignait le monde des esprits, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais paraissaient inhabités. Nana disait qu'elle voyait le passé, le futur, le présent. Elle rencontrait les ancêtres défunts qui assuraient leur protection contre les esprits du mal qui n'étaient que chaos et destruction.

Un cri guttural sortit soudain de la gorge de Nana. Effrayée, Amara rampa derrière le rocher le plus proche. Le climat, habituellement frais lorsque le soleil se couchait et annonçait la nuit noire, devint presque étouffant. Elle observa avec frayeur le visage de sa grand-mère se tordre sous l'emprise de forces inconnues et inatteignables.

«  _Nana !_  » rugit une voix puissante derrière Amara, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna et aperçut son père, Adebiyi. La carrure droite et royale, comme le chef de tribu qu'il était, il contemplait Nana avec sévérité.

Le son des tambours cessèrent à son arrivée et Amara vit sa grand-mère tomber au sol, épuisée. Adebiyi n'appréciait guère les prophéties de Nana. Il était un homme logique, pragmatique et clamait que les agissements de Nana soutenait son peuple dans l'obscurantisme.

« Amara. » appela-t-il.

La petite fille se releva immédiatement, se rapprochant de son père pour trouver refuge derrière lui. Elle jeta un regard curieux à Nana alors que son père l'attrapait dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se glissa dans les draps de son lit, quelques instants plus tard, elle demanda à son père :

« Nana voit les esprits ? »

« Nana est une vieille dame. » répondit son père.

Il s'agissait de sa manière de dire que Nana était folle. Amara savait toutefois qu'il respectait trop les ainés pour prononcer de telles paroles.

« Nana peut voir l'esprit de Mama ? » demanda Amara.

Son père esquissa un sourire et posa la main sur le front de sa fille. Son épouse était décédée en donnant vie à celle-ci.

« Mama n'est plus de son monde. Son esprit a rejoint la terre. » expliqua Adebiyi.

Quelques années plus tard, Nana prophétisa la mort d'Adebiyi. Le lendemain, on retrouva son corps dans la brousse. Amara pleura son père trois mois, comme le voulait la coutume.

«  _Les hommes tomberont à tes pieds._ » répéta Nana, en essuyant les larmes de sa petite-fille. « Sois forte, ma fille, ou la mort fera de toi son esclave. »

A ses onze ans, Amara reçut une lettre de Uagadou, une école pour les enfants  _spéciaux_.

« Tu es une sorcière, ma fille. » avoua Nana. « Comme ta mère l'était, avant sa mort, comme je le suis, comme mes ancêtres l'ont été. »

Ses révélations troublèrent Amara. Toute son enfance, elle avait cru que sa grand-mère était sénile. A cet instant précis, le monde qui s'ouvrit à elle fut à la fois effrayant et merveilleux. Pour la première fois de son existence, Amara quitta le Nigéria et rejoint sa nouvelle école, postée dans les Montagnes et la brume épaisse de l'Ouganda.

On lui expliqua qu'elle possédait des habilités qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Ses professeurs lui enseignèrent à contrôler sa magie. A quinze ans, Amara fut capable de se transformer en panthère noire, son animagus.

« Cache ta vraie nature, car les sans-magie te tueront. » répétait souvent Nana d'une voix craintive.

Après la mort d'Adebiyi, un homme du nom de Onogaganmue le remplaça à la tête de la tribu. Alors qu'Adebiyi avait été un leader juste, intelligent et généreux, Onogaganmue était un chef cupide, fourbe et cruel. «  _Un usurpateur._  » disait sa grand-mère.

Assoiffé par le pouvoir, Onogaganmue commença à chasser les hommes de la tribu qui osaient le contredire. L'environnement ouvert à l'échange et au partage instauré par Adebiyi de son vivant fut remplacé par un climat de peur et de défiance constantes.

«  _Criminel._  » dit Nana alors qu'elle observait Onogaganmue apposer sa loi dictatrice parmi la tribu.

Toutes les décisions devaient lui être présentées pour approbation. Aucun mariage ne pouvait avoir lieu sans son consentement préalable. Il chassa les maris des femmes qu'il désirait, puis s'appointa comme leur nouvel époux.

Un jour, alors qu'Amara passait l'été chez sa grand-mère avant son retour à l'école, Onogaganmue la remarqua. La beauté d'Amara était telle que sa grand-mère avait déjà reçu plus d'une dizaine demandes, sollicitant sa main. Le soir même, Onogaganmue vint à son tour rendre visite à sa grand-mère.

« Ta petite fille a grandi, je veux faire d'elle mon épouse. » dit-il en observant Amara d'un air avide.

Le dégoût emplit Amara lorsqu'elle vit la lueur de convoitise présente dans les yeux de cet homme qu'elle méprisait tant.

« Ma petite-fille doit finir son éducation. » plaida Nana. « Laisse la terminer sa scolarité avant de réclamer sa main. »

«  _Son éducation ?_  » ricana Onogaganmue. « De quelle éducation a besoin une fille ? Elle doit apprendre à nourrir son mari, partager sa couche et porter sa progéniture. »

« Une femme intelligente et cultivée pourra aider notre village. Elle pourra exercer une excellente profession. »

Si une chose dépassait son amour pour les femmes, il s'agissait bien de sa cupidité. Onogaganmue concéda à laisser Amara compléter sa dernière année à l'école. La veille pour son départ à l'école, sa grand-mère la prit à part.

« Pardonne-moi, ma fille, car je n'ai pas su te protéger. Onogaganmue souhaite que tu deviennes son épouse. Il ne te reste qu'une année avant de devoir exécuter sa volonté. » se lamenta Nana.

« N'aie crainte, grand-mère, je saurai me défendre. » assura Amara avec un sourire rassurant en direction de la femme âgée, en étreignant sa silhouette frêle.

Cette nuit-là, elle prit la forme de son animagus pour errer dans les alentours du village. Elle entra dans la maison d' Onogaganmue. D'un pas feutré et prédateur, elle pénétra dans la chambre où l'homme seul se prélassait confortablement pendant que ses épouses, ou plutôt ses servantes, s'affairaient dans la cuisine. Il n'eut pas le temps d'hurler lorsqu'Amara, sous sa forme de panthère noire, lui sauta à la nuque.

Une heure plus tard, l'une de ses femmes entra dans la pièce et laissa échapper un hurlement déchirant, ameutant tout le village. Cette nuit-là, les villageois traquèrent l'animal à l'aide de lances et de machettes. Amara ricana silencieusement dans son lit alors qu'elle revoyait l'extrême terreur sur le visage d'Onogaganmue.

«  _Les hommes tomberont à mes pieds._ » répéta-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Panthera**

Après la mort d'Onogaganmue, tous les hommes qui osèrent s'autoproclamer chefs de la tribu furent écartés du trône dans des circonstances mystérieuses.

Le premier d'entre eux, Bako, fut un jour frappé d'une amnésie singulière quelques semaines après sa nomination. Il fut immédiatement déclaré inapte par le Conseil du village. Son successeur, un riche marchand nommé Enofe, fut épris d'une violente maladie rare, recouvrant sa peau de pustules repoussantes. On l'écarta du village pour éviter toute contamination. Le troisième courageux, Mongo, fut surpris dans une position délicate avec un phacochère sauvage aux alentours du village. Il prétendit avoir été forcé à agir contre sa volonté par la faute d'esprits malins mais les villageois firent la sourde oreille. Le Conseil du village se réunit afin de discuter de la situation problématique.

« C'est une malédiction. » déclara l'un d'eux. « Les ancêtres ne sont pas satisfaits de notre comportement et nous punissent. »

Plusieurs murmures approbateurs se firent entendre dans l'assemblée.

« Nous avons besoin d'un Chef » insista un autre membre de la tribu.

« Les règles sont claires. » intervint Kesandu, l'une des veuves d'Onogaganmue. « En l'absence d'un chef apte, le commandement revient à l'ainé de la tribu. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Nana, assise à l'entrée de la Case Princière.

« Adaora, tu es l'ainée de la tribu, le commandement te revient donc. » décréta Kesandu.

Nana prit la tête du village et la vie reprit paisiblement son cours. Bientôt, certains détracteurs commentèrent à critiquer la décision du Conseil.

«  _C'est une vieille folle._  » entendit un jour Amara alors qu'elle visitait sa grand-mère pendant les vacances. «  _Que peut-elle apporter à notre village ?_  Nous avons besoin d'un homme fort, un guerrier ou un marchand qui pourra enrichir et faire fructifier nos terres. »

Amara pressa le pas, levant les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise de ces villageois ignares.

«  _Les mauvaises langues vivent au dépend de ceux qui les écoutent._  » déclara Nana d'une voix douce lorsqu'Amara lui relata les paroles des villageois.

Nana ne semblait pas affectée pas leurs ragots. Les jours suivants, Amara entendit de plus en plus de critiques infondées à l'égard de sa grand-mère et sa colère grandit. L'un d'eux se retrouva dans l'incapacité de parler, forcé au silence par un sort de Mutisme.

Les ragots semblèrent cesser immédiatement. Une nuit, alors qu'elle se promenait dans la brousse sous sa forme d'animagus, elle entendit les voix de certains villageois. Une dizaine d'entre eux s'étaient réunis autour d'un feu discret. Son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permit toutefois d'entendre leurs paroles avec facilité.

« Cette famille est  _maléfique_. » prétendit Mongo, le prédécesseur de Nana. « Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient les seuls à ne pas recevoir les foudres des ancêtres ? »

«  _Sorcellerie._  » murmura Kesandu, la veuve d'Onogaganmue.

« Sa petite fille est présente chaque fois qu'il y a une tragédie. » avança Mongo. « Elles sont probablement responsables de la mort d'Onogaganmue. »

« Que faire ? » demanda un autre villageois dans un murmure.

Un craquement se fit entendre et Amara sursauta, s'apprêtant à bondir. Lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme de panthère, ses réflexes et ses instincts étaient décuplés. Dans la nuit noire, ses yeux jaunes aperçurent un animal traverser la brousse elle rugit. Les villageois semblèrent entendre son grognement et quelques secondes plus tard, ils détalèrent à toute allure.

Elle se faufila d'un pas feutré chez sa grand-mère, dissimulée par l'obscurité. Nana ne sembla pas surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut une créature de près de deux mètres s'allonger à ses pieds près du feu crépitant. Nana posa sa main flétrie sur le flanc de l'animal, caressant le poil lisse et brillant de sa fourrure sombre avec attachement.

« Accorde-leur ton pardon, ma fille. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font. Tu dois apprendre à être clémente. » dit Nana avec douceur en baissant la tête, rencontrant les yeux d'Amara.

Les paroles emplis de sagesse ne parvinrent pas à apaiser l'esprit coléreux d'Amara. La veille de son départ, elle se glissa une nouvelle fois dans l'ancienne maison d'Onogaganmue et elle métamorphosa sa veuve en serpent.

Elle rentra tranquillement chez sa grand-mère, hilare. Bientôt, les occupants de la maison accourent devant leur maison, tapant à grand coups sur la porte en bois.

« Un serpent dans la chambre avec l'enfant. » hurla l'une des nombreuses veuves d'Onogaganmue à l'attention de sa grand-mère.

Amara l'observa, impérieuse, près de la porte. Elle s'efforça de garder son rire pour elle-même. Quelques nuits auparavant ils accusaient sa grand-mère de tous les maux. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'aide, c'était à sa porte qu'ils venaient directement frapper.

Les villageois menèrent Nana devant la porte de case, n'osant pas entrer à l'intérieur. Nana pénétra à l'intérieur, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard, tenant la main de l'enfant. Celui-ci se rua en direction de sa mère en pleurs.

« Où est le Serpent ? » murmura cette dernière en observant Nana avec crainte.

« Il s'est échappé. » indiqua-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas touché l'enfant ? » demanda Mongo. « C'est un Mambo noir, le serpent le plus agressif et le plus rapide de tous les serpents. Son venin est mortel. »

« Je l'ignore. » répondit Nana d'une voix apaisante. « Remerciez plutôt le ciel et soyons prudents, désormais. »

La mère de l'enfant adressa à Nana un regard plein de reconnaissance. Cette nuit-là, Amara fit le tour de la brousse pour retrouver le serpent Kesandu. Elle ne parvint pas à flairer sa trace et dut se résoudre à rentrer chez sa grand-mère pour se préparer au voyage du lendemain.

Lorsqu'Amara obtint son diplôme, quelques mois plus tard, sa grand-mère lui promit de faire le voyage pour assister à la cérémonie.

Le dernier jour de sa scolarité, Amara revêtit sa plus belle robe, une tenue drapée et colorée en wax. Elle attira tous les regards et toutes les convoitises. Désœuvrée, elle s'installa sur l'un des sièges ornés, placés dans le large parc de l'école pour l'occasion. Elle lança un regard à l'imposant édifice sculpté à flanc de montagnes. Le jour suivant, elle quitterait cet endroit où elle avait passé les huit dernières années de sa vie.

La cérémonie débuta, et des élèves offrirent un spectacle d'ouverture grandiose composé de musiques et de danses traditionnelles. De longs discours inintéressants s'enchainèrent et Amara joua distraitement avec le bracelet qu'elle portait à son bras gauche.

Elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle Le vit. De sa démarche assurée et gracieuse, il traversa l'estrade pour rejoindre le pupitre. Il se tourna vers l'assemblée, balayant sur elle un regard perçant.

Lorsqu'il commença à parler, Amara ne parvint pas à décoller ses yeux de sa superbe. Sa voix était suave, chaude et puissante. Elle distingua à peine le contenu de ses paroles (ou n'écouta pas) fascinée par cette assurance nonchalante qu'il dégageait.

«  _Qui est-ce ?_  » demanda une voix derrière Amara.

« Le Sous-Directeur du Cabinet de la Coopération Magique Internationale. » répondit quelqu'un d'autre. « Il vient encourager les diplômés à travailler dans d'autres pays, pour renforcer les échanges internationaux entre sorciers. »

Il importait peu à Amara de savoir ce cet homme faisait à leur cérémonie de diplômes. Elle sut toutefois à cet instant qu'elle était irrémédiablement et irréparablement sous son charme.

Lorsqu'il termina son intervention, il quitta l'estrade et Amara l'observa tandis qu'il s'éloignait, le cœur battant.

Il disparut de son champ de vision, et elle reporta son attention sur l'intervenant suivant, les yeux hagards.

Elle s'amusa beaucoup, cette nuit-là, tournoyant au bras de ses admirateurs qui s'empressaient auprès d'elle pour une danse, les yeux admiratifs et avides. Elle leur accorda peu d'importance. Son regard parcourait la grande salle de banquet, à la recherche de cet homme mystérieux qu'elle avait aperçu quelques instants plus tôt.

Lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne, elle sut immédiatement que c'était _Lui_. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se sentit perdue dans son regard cuivré. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré d'homme aussi séduisant. La teinte basanée de sa carnation lui rappela le sable fin d'une plage immaculée. Lors de sa jeunesse, son père l'avait emmenée pour la première fois au bord de l'océan atlantique, près de Lagos, au Nigéria. Fascinée, elle avait laissé ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable doux et doré.

L'homme était bien bâti, vêtu d'une manière élégante et elle décela dans son port droit et fier une finesse qui l'intimida.

Il était bien plus vieux qu'elle, semblait-il.  _Quinze ans, vingt ans_  ? Elle n'était pas certaine. Elle n'avait qu'une certitude.  _Il lui appartiendrait un jour._  Un sourire éclaira son visage mature et Amara fut bouleversée par son charme.

« Je suis honoré que vous m'accordiez une danse. » dit-il.

Il parlait anglais avec un accent qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Fluide, mélodique, sa voix provoqua un frisson agréable dans les oreilles d'Amara.

« Après tout, vous attirez toutes les attentions. » poursuivit-il d'une voix posée. « Mais j'imagine que vous le réalisez. Après tout, c'est un don peu commun que vous possédez. Extrêmement  _précieux._  »

Elle leva un sourcil, peu certaine du sens de ses paroles.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« L'une de vos ancêtres était bien une Vélane ? » insista-t-il.

Amara était confuse. Jamais elle n'avait entendu ce terme. Elle ne voulait toutefois pas paraître ignorante face à lui.

« Pas à ma connaissance. » dit-elle finalement. « Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? »

Il lui adressa un regard interloqué.

« Regardez autour de vous. Regardez comme ils vous  _contemplent._  »

Alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer au rythme de la musique, elle détacha son regard du sien et observa les personnes autour d'eux.

Certains hommes la dévisageaient du regard, l'air hagard et avide. Amara haussa les épaules, nonchalante. Les hommes lui avaient toujours porté une attention insistante. Au fil du temps, elle avait appris à les ignorer. Elle ne parvenait toutefois pas à détacher de cet homme face à elle.

« Vous ne savez donc pas. » dit l'homme avec surprise. « Vous avez manifestement du sang de Vélane dans votre héritage. Je dirai que cela remonte à trois générations, du premier regard. »

« Pardonnez mon ignorance, mais que voulez dire par '' _Vélane_ '' ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Les Vélanes sont des créatures d'apparence humaine d'une beauté surnaturelle. Elles sont capables d'attirer tous les hommes autour d'elles grâce à puissant sortilège. » expliqua-t-il.

Sa réponse estomaqua Amara. Disait-il cela pour la complimenter ?  _Non_ , pensa-t-elle. Son air sérieux l'en dissuada. Il croyait réellement à ses paroles.

« Je ne souhaite pas vous effrayer. » indiqua-t-il d'une voix modulée. « Je parcours le monde entier grâce à mon travail, et c'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne avec cet héritage sur ce continent. Habituellement, l'Afrique Subsaharienne possède davantage de sirènes, un folklore similaire à celui des vélanes. »

Il lui parla de son travail, de ses nombreux voyages et découvertes et Amara l'écouta avec admiration. Il était cultivé, érudit et spirituel.

Deux heures plus tard, la cérémonie prit fin et il posa un baiser sur sa main. Amara sentit son cœur chavirer face à l'intensité de son regard.

« A bientôt, je l'espère. » dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Amara observa l'homme tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la foule dense. Dans sa main, elle serrait le morceau de parchemin qu'il lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt.

Lorsque les invités se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes de la large bâtisse, elle revint à la réalité et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vue sa grand-mère de la soirée. Un sentiment d'inquiétude l'envahit. Nana lui avait promis de faire le voyage et il semblait étrange qu'elle n'elle n'ait pas donné de nouvelles. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère.

Le lendemain, elle ensorcela ses effets personnels pour les faire tenir dans son sac puis quitta l'école dans laquelle elle avait passé les huit dernières années de sa vie.

Elle arriva dans son village après avant le coucher du soleil. Un portoloin aurait été plus simple d'utilisation mais elle évitait toute magie inutile lorsqu'elle s'approchait du village. Elle sortit du bus en provenance de Lagos puis marcha un kilomètre sur un sentier en terre rouge. Finalement lorsqu'elle atteint le village, elle vit un groupe de personnes attroupés auprès de la maison de sa grand-mère.

« Amara ! » s'exclama une femme d'une voix tremblante, se précipitant vers « Ta grand-mère. »

« Où est Nana ? » demanda Amara, la panique s'insinuant en elle.

« Le Serpent s'est glissé dans sa maison et l'a mordue. » continua la femme entre ses larmes. « Le Mambo Noir qui a tenté de prendre mon enfant a tué ta grand-mère. »

Le cœur d'Amara s'arrêta et elle se sentit tomber au sol. Alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage, déformé par la douleur et par la perte, les paroles que sa grand-mère avait jadis prononcées lui vinrent à l'esprit :

«  _Sois forte, ma fille, ou la mort fera de toi son esclave._  »

**Fin du chapitre**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je comptais écrire 3 chapitres, mais finalement cette histoire en aura quatre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	3. Mrs. Zabini

**III. Mrs Zabini**

Après la mort de Nana, Amara vendit les biens de sa famille et quitta son village natal pour s'installer à Lagos, la capitale. Les premiers mois furent difficiles. L'absence de sa grand-mère et le mode de vie de la grande ville la plongèrent dans une dépression mélancolique.

« Tu devrais sortir un peu, Amara. » lança Grace en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu es en train de dépérir à vue d'œil. »

Amara détourna le regard de la fenêtre et son attention retomba sur le visage de Grace qui affichait une expression critique. Au moins une fois par jour, Grace ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une remarque désobligeante sur l'apathie d'Amara.

« Plus tard. » répondit Amara, caressant d'un air distrait le collier qui pendait à sa nuque.

Il avait appartenu à sa grand-mère et c'était le seul souvenir qu'elle avait conservé d'elle. Les paroles de Grace ne provoquaient rien en elle. Elle ressentait un vide immense, que rien ne pourrait remplir.

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda Grace, en lui lançant un regard interloqué. « Continue comme ça et tu ressembleras bientôt à une vieille dame. »

Elle disparut de la pièce, murmurant des critiques inaudibles et Amara reposa son attention sur la fenêtre, observant l'agitation de la rue. Parfois, l'insistance de Grace l'agaçait profondément. Pourtant, elle était rassurée par sa présence et elle préférait supporter ses critiques omniprésentes plutôt que d'endurer la solitude.

Grace avait été l'une de ses camarades de Uagadou, l'école de sorcellerie. Lorsqu'Amara avait rejoint Lagos, Grace lui avait proposé de s'installer dans son nouvel appartement afin de séparer les frais. La communauté magique nigériane était faible et les sorciers tentaient tant bien que mal de se fondre parmi la masse. Peu d'entre eux avaient eu l'occasion d'obtenir une éducation magique comme Amara et Grace.

La majorité des sorciers apprenait rapidement à cacher leurs dons et vivaient leur magie telle une honte ou une maladie grave. La sorcellerie était une croyance bien ancrée dans le folklore du pays et elle était associée à tous les maux du monde. Les sans-magie justifiaient les malheurs de leur quotidien par la sorcellerie : échecs professionnels et scolaires, pauvreté, maladies et adultères. La plupart des sorciers vivaient donc dans l'ombre et s'efforçaient de ne pas utiliser leur magie.

Amara et Grace vivaient à Shibiri, l'unique quartier fréquenté par des sorciers. Chez les Sans-Magie, l'endroit avait la réputation d'être un quartier mal famé, fréquenté par des truands dangereux. La plupart d'entre eux ne réalisaient pas qu'un puissant sortilège Repousse-Moldu était régulièrement déployé dans la zone par le Consulat nigérian de la Magie. Lorsqu'un sans magie s'approchait de la zone, il était soudain traversé par l'angoisse extrême d'être agressé voire pire, et rebroussait chemin rapidement.

Une année passa et Amara se retrouva dans une situation compliquée lorsqu'elle commença à manquer d'argent pour payer son loyer et ses frais. Elle n'avait jamais travaillé, et les économies amassées par la vente de sa petite maison familiale au village s'étaient envolées à une rapidité alarmante. La vie à Lagos était extrêmement chère, et sans aucune activité pour subvenir à ses besoins, ses réserves s'étaient amoindries à cause du taux de change extrêmement désavantageux du gallion contre le Naira, la monnaie locale des Sans-Magie.

« Je suis désolée Amara, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici si tu ne peux pas payer ta part du loyer. » déclara Grace, en croisant les bras, d'un ton critique. « Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de trouver un travail, comme tout le monde ? »

Ce jour-là, Amara retrouva la carte visite de cet homme mystérieux qu'elle avait rencontré lors de sa cérémonie de remise de diplômes. Le lendemain, elle se présentait devant un bâtiment à l'aspect douteux. Il s'agissait d'un salon de coiffure et une femme à l'allure trapue lui jeta un regard perplexe.

Amara tendu la carte de visite et une lueur de compréhension anima la propriétaire de l'établissement. Elle invita Amara à la suivre dans l'arrière-boutique puis désigna un pagne accroché sur mur. Amara tira le pagne, se retrouvant devant un mur de pierre. Elle posa sa main à travers le mur et sentit sa main le traverser avec facilité. Elle s'engagea à l'intérieur et passa à travers.

Elle se trouvait désormais dans un Hall imposant, décoré par de larges statues et tableaux à l'effigie d'illustres sorciers. La statue centrale représentait Son Excellence Hadassah Okoye, troisième du nom. Hadassah avait fin mis à la percussion des sorciers par les Sans-Magie trois siècles auparavant. Elle était également connue et admirée pour sa puissance magique. Elle était souvent représentée par sa force d'animagus, un imposant crocodile marin. Les légendes disaient également qu'Hadassah souffrait d'une malédiction du sang qui l'avait définitivement transformé en crocodile. On prétendait qu'elle vivait désormais sous sa forme animale dans le fleuve du Niger.

« Bienvenue au Consulat nigérian de la Magie, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda le réceptionniste d'un air ennuyé.

Amara lui tendit la carte de visite. Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux, puis observa Amara de haut en bas avant de lui désigner des escaliers.

« Second étage. Troisième porte à gauche. » dit-il.

Amara le remercia et se rendit à l'endroit indiqué. Une femme âgée était installée à un bureau et darda sur Amara un regard inquisiteur. Amara lui tendit la carte de visite.

« Il est actuellement en déplacement. » répondit-elle avec froideur. « Puis-je lui laisser un message ? »

Un élan de déception parcourut Amara et elle s'apprêtait à refuser lorsqu'une porte adjacente s'ouvrit.

Amara eut le souffle coupé en Le voyant. Cela faisait plus d'une année depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés mais elle n'avait jamais oublié son visage. Son regard cuivré se posa sur elle et Amara se sentit chancelante.

« Vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas de moi… » commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Je ne vous ai pas oubliée,  _Amara._  » répondit-il d'une voix suave.

 _Il se souvient encore de mon prénom_ , pensa-t-elle avec surprise et excitation.

« Je comptais aller déjeuner, que diriez-vous de vous joindre à moi ? » proposa-t-il. « Esther, annulez mon prochain rendez-vous. »

Son assistante hocha la tête, lançant un regard hostile à Amara. Ils quittèrent le Consulat et il l'emmena déjeuner dans une taverne des environs. Il sembla particulièrement intéressé par sa vie actuelle et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Amara éprouva une facilité à parler de la mort de Nana. Elle lui expliqua les mois difficiles qu'elle avait passé dans la capitale et son besoin urgent de trouver un emploi. Immédiatement, il lui proposa un poste au Consulat. Il soutint qu'une jeune femme aussi talentueuse qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'un tremplin et qu'il serait ravi de l'aider.

Travailler au Consulat permit à Amara de se plonger complètement dans le monde magique. Grâce à la large bibliothèque du Consulat, remplie d'ouvrages, elle en apprit davantage sur sa condition de Vélane. Elle parvint à débusquer des ouvrages de généalogie et remonta sur les traces de ses ancêtres du côté maternel. Peu à peu, grâce à son nouveau train de vie, elle sortit de sa dépression mélancolique.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Amara pour tomber dans les griffes attirantes de Richard Zabini. Tout chez lui la fascinait. Son élégance, son intelligence, sa tranquillité. Il imposait par sa prestance lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce. Il fut le premier homme à qui elle s'offrit entièrement.

Il la couvrit des plus beaux cadeaux des parures magnifiques, des robes somptueuses. Il l'installa dans un nouvel appartement, dans le quartier le plus riche de la capitale. Il l'emmena dans les plus belles réceptions, lui fit visiter des pays qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle était une reine, disait-il, et devait être traitée comme telle. Tout était parfait, à l'exception d'une chose.

Richard Zabini était marié.

« Tu n'es pas la première ashawo à qui il donne un peu d'attention. » lança vicieusement Esther, l'assistante de Richard, lui jetant un regard empli de mépris.

 _Ashawo_. Une femme de mauvaise vie. Offrant son corps aux hommes fortunés pour obtenir des des richesses. Amara tomba des nues lorsqu'elle entendit l'existence de l'épouse de Richard. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils se rencontrent chez lui ? Elle coupa tout contact avec lui et se morfondit dans une nouvelle dépression.

Richard plaida, se confondit en excuses et en justifications. Il n'aimait pas son épouse, clamait-il. Amara était la seule femme à ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour une autre. Amara accepta finalement de le reprendre à la condition qu'il quitte sa femme. Il accepta et le soulagement envahit Amara.

Elle attendit. Des semaines, des mois. Une année.

« Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait quitter son épouse pour toi ? » demanda froidement Esther, son assistante, à Amara.

A cet instant précis, Amara décréta qu'il était temps d'agir. Alors qu'il dormait profondément, elle n'eut aucun mal à fouiller dans ses effets personnels et obtenir une adresse.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant une large bâtisse imposante. Elle savait que Richard assistait à un colloque et qu'il ne serait pas présent. Les hommes qui gardaient la propriété étaient des Sans-Magie. Elle utilisa un sortilège de confusion pour les éviter et pour s'introduire dans la maison.

L'épouse se trouvait dans un petit salon luxueusement décoré et sirotait une tasse de thé devant la fenêtre. Sa tasse tomba à ses pieds lorsqu'elle entendit Amara.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Richard. » répondit Amara d'un ton calme.

Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans les yeux bleus de l'épouse. Elle était l'opposé complet d'Amara. Sa peau était aussi blanche qu'un linge immaculé. Des cheveux blonds recouvraient ses épaules frêles. Sur son visage, Amara devina les vestiges d'une grande beauté. Elle semblait avoir fané, toutefois, probablement vieillie par les soucis et l'inquiétude.

« Vous êtes son nouveau jouet ? » demanda l'épouse avec hauteur. « Merlin, il vous choisit de plus en plus en jeune. »

« Il m'aime. » assura Amara avec sérieux.

L'épouse l'observa avec pitié.

« Vous êtes jeune, et vous n'avez pas l'air stupide. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? C'est plus fort que Richard, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Combien de femmes comme vous ai-je vu passer depuis que nous sommes mariés ? Je ne les compte même plus. » lança la femme.

« C'est différent, cette fois. » répliqua Amara.

L'épouse éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Il se lassera de vous, comme il s'est lassé de moi et des autres. Au moins, j'ai gardé le château qui va avec. » dit-elle en désignant de la main l'intérieur de la demeure, l'air dépité. «  _Que garderez-vous ?_  »

Cette phrase résonna dans l'esprit d'Amara bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que l'eau de sa douche effaçait les traces de sa culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix, pensa-t-elle tandis que le sang coulait abondamment à ses pieds. Cette femme était la seule barrière entre Richard et elle. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix.

Richard était un homme et comme tous les hommes, il était faible. Elle avait dû prendre les choses en main. Elle passa toute la nuit éveillée, à rendre le contenu de son estomac, la tête sur la cuvette des toilettes tandis que les conséquences de son acte lui torturaient l'esprit.

Après le décès de son ex-épouse, Richard trouva le réconfort dans les bras d'Amara. Elle n'eut pas besoin de très longtemps pour le convaincre d'officialiser leur relation. Six mois plus tard, elle devint Mrs. Zabini.

Ils quittèrent le Nigéria pour le Royaume-Uni où Richard avait obtenu un poste important au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Les premiers suivants furent difficiles pour Amara. Elle avait le mal du pays. La culture était si différente de son pays d'origine et elle peina à y trouver sa place. Richard quant à lui devenait chaque jour un peu plus distant.

Tout changea lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte. Quelques mois plus tard, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent pour la première fois sur le visage de son fils, elle se sentit envahie d'un amour inconditionnel.

Blaise était absolument parfait. Ses grands yeux cuivrés, sa peau douce et nacrée, sa chevelure épaisse et frisée, tout chez lui était adorable. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un amour aussi puissant de son existence. Le lien qui les attachait était indescriptible. Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle serait prête à tout pour ce petit humain qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

La naissance de Blaise consolida son amour avec Richard. Blaise était son premier né, l'assurance de sa descendance et il sembla extatique. Amara remercia ses ancêtres d'avoir été bénie d'une famille aussi parfaite. Amara parvint finalement à s'intégrer et les deux années suivant la naissance de Blaise furent semblables à un conte de fée.

Tout dérapa lorsque Richard rentra un soir. Il était ivre, échevelé, et Amara reconnut l'odeur d'un parfum féminin entêtant à son passage. Elle hurla, le traita de tous les noms, l'accusa de tous les maux.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Elle lui avait tout donné. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas suffisante ?

« Tu savais très bien dans quoi tu t'engageais. » répondit Richard d'un ton venimeux. « Je te rappelle que tu as aussi été une maîtresse. »

Dans l'indifférence la plus totale, Richard s'approcha du bar et se servit un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Ses paroles glacèrent le sang d'Amara.

Elle se souvint de cette nuit, quelques années auparavant et des paroles de son ex-épouse.

«  _Il se lassera de vous, comme il s'est lassé de moi et des autres._ » avait-elle assuré, quelques instants avant sa fin tragique.

 _Non_ , refusa Amara.  _Elle_  n'était pas comme les autres. Elle ne laisserait pas traitée de la sorte. Elle s'approcha de Richard, et retira la bouteille de liqueur de ses mains d'un geste sec. Elle ne le laisserait pas tant qu'il ne lui promettrait pas que c'était la dernière fois.

« Et si ça recommence, que feras-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec dédain. « Tu n'as jamais pu me résister. »

« Je te quitterai. » assura-t-elle.

Il émit un rire moqueur.

« Tu n'es _rien_  sans moi. Si je le souhaite, je peux te renvoyer dans le trou dans lequel je t'ai récupérée. Et tu ne pourras plus jamais revoir Blaise. »

Amara se retrouva dans un état second. Des pleurs lui firent soudainement reprendre conscience de la réalité. Elle baissa la tête et vit le corps de Richard gisant à ses pieds, inerte Un flot de sang coulait d'une large plaie sur sa tête.

Tremblante, elle observa sa main ensanglantée. Elle tenait une bouteille de whisky pur feu entre ses doigts et du sang s'écoulait du verre cassé. Elle la relâcha d'un geste paniqué. Le reste de la bouteille s'éclata sur le sol, provoquant un bruit sonore.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Aussitôt l'odeur du sang remplit ses narines et elle se sentit nauséeuse. Les pleurs de Blaise n'avaient pas cessé et elle s'empressa de rejoindre les escaliers, titubante. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et nettoya ses mains avec force, des larmes couvrant ses joues.

Elle rejoignit la nurserie et la vue du visage de son fils l'apaisa. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche pour le bercer lentement, posant des baisers affectueux sur le haut de sa tête. Elle lui chanta les berceuses que Nana avait l'habitude de lui susurrer lorsqu'elle était jeune. Blaise se calma immédiatement.

« Personne ne pourra nous séparer. » murmura-t-elle tandis que l'enfant s'endormait de nouveau.

Elle était plus détendue lorsqu'elle redescendit les marches du manoir. Elle éprouva une haine viscérale à la vue du corps de Richard. Il avait tout gâché. Elle avait tout abandonné pour lui. Comment avait-il pu la traiter ainsi ? Il méritait ce triste sort, s'assura-t-elle tandis qu'elle observait sa dépouille.

Il lui avait brisé le cœur, alors elle lui avait brisé le cou.

**Fin du chapitre**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. A très vite pour le chapitre final de cette histoire.

Fearless


End file.
